taotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Sword: 3050 A.D.
Bloody Sword: 3050 A.D. is the first original story to be published by The Asylum of the Devitory, and the second story to be finished. It follows the adventures of Trav Orriss, Rixie Rezze and Tike Mallar, fighting for survival as they travel across the remains of the North American continent following a global nuclear war. Since none of the original text files have survived, and Bloody Sword predates Asylum's arrival on Fanfiction.net on 25 February 2001, an exact date of Bloody Sword's first published chapter, on ThePokemasters, remains unknown. Asylum claims the date to be sometime in late 2000. It was finished on 7 September 2005. Plot 50 years after global nuclear war decimates Earth, the nations of the planet break up and reform, the western and eastern halves of Canada becoming Kanadiam and Ranadiam. Advanced technology implanted directly into soldier's bodies, called EXOs, cover their user in formidable armor. Ranadiam's crown prince, Ryle Orriss, suddenly invades and conquers Kanadiam, forcing his cousin Trav, prince of Kanadiam, to flee the country alongside his general Tike and servant Rixie. The trio venture south to court allies in West Namerik, the remains of the American west coast, but to no avail. Travelling east, Rixie and Trav have a falling out. Rixie leaves the group, only to be captured by Lura, one of Ryle's many generals stationed around the continent. Trav rescues her after a long bloody duel with Lura, but is left severely injured. Ambushed again by Ryle's forces, the trio are saved by Troid, Trav's long-lost brother. Troid, leader of a small settlement, lets Trav recover from his injuries, while he and Tike continue on south in the search for allies against Ranadiam. In South Namerik, Tike and Troid are forced to compete in a gladiatorial tournament to win the allegiance of South Namerik's queen. Victorious, Tike and Troid return to reunite with Rixie and a recovered Trav. Suddenly, Ryle himself sets upon the village. Unwilling to risk a large-scale battle inside the town, Troid decides to stay behind while Trav, Tike, and Rixie escape, attempting to buy the trio some time by stalling Ryle. Troid is unable to deceive Ryle, however, and a duel ensues, ending with Troid taunting Ryle about Trav's successes before Ryle decapitates him. The trio decide to try East Namerik's new king for an alliance, just as another of Ryle's generals, Fallaken, ambushes them and destroys a nearby town. Wracked with grief over the senseless death and destruction, Trav suddenly vanishes from the trio. Traveling to East Namerik by themselves, Tike and Rixie foil a train robbery before arriving, earning them the kingdom's support. Elsewhere in Ranadiam, a mysterious masked stranger embarks on a violent killing spree through the capital city, demanding a duel with Ryle. Ryle is initially dismissive, until the killer murders his fiance. Tike and Rixie, seeking Trav's whereabouts, follow the serial killer to his duel with Ryle, where the stranger reveals himself to be Trav. Without an EXO, Trav foolishly fights Ryle anyway, until his EXO, severely damaged from his battle with Lura, begins malfunctioning, incapacitating Trav. Rixie saves Trav from Ryle's killing blow, and the three Kanadians make a hasty retreat. Horrified at the monster he had let himself become, Trav is calmed by Rixie, and the two share a tender boding moment. The trio travel further south to Texxaz, where Trav's EXO is repaired and the trio gain Texxaz's support against Ranadiam. Marching north to the Kanadiam capital, the continental army finally launches an all-out assault on the castle, catching Ryle and the Ranadian occupiers by surprise. Trav challenges Ryle to another duel on Mount Oddess, and the two engage in a long, brutal battle, with Ryle eventually gaining the advantage. Just as Ryle is about to kill Trav with a blast from his EXO helmet, Rixie leaps between them, saving Trav at the cost of her life. Enraged, Trav unleashes a relentless attack on Ryle, disarming him and pinning him against a cliff wall. Trav refuses to kill Ryle outright, and instead beats him down in a violent, one-sided assault. Trav proclaims himself king of Kanadiam as he is finally about to kill Ryle, when Ryle quickly stabs Trav with his broken sword. Mortally wounded, Trav fires a blast from his EXO helmet at the cliff wall behind them, bringing down a boulder crashing into Ryle's back, paralyzing him. Trav drapes himself over Ryle with his dying breath, and sets his EXO to self-destruct, erupting in a violent explosion that deforms Mount Oddess. The Ranadian forces are routed, and Tike assumes the throne of Kanadiam, reminiscing on the story of Kanadiam's liberation, and the heartbreak of vengeance. Conception asylum was an angsty 16 year old who watched too much escaflowne Relationships With Other Stories * BloodIER Sword: 3075 A.D., the sequel to Bloody Sword, takes place 23 years after the Battle of Kanadiam. * Bloody Sword: The Lost World, is a side-story to Bloody Sword, focusing on events in the former British Isles at the same time. * Project: ZERO mentions "the war," an allusion to the global conflict that ravaged the Earth, placing Project: ZERO in the same timeline as Bloody Sword. Characters * Trav Orriss * Rixie Rezze * Tike Mallar * Ryle Orriss * Troid Orriss Jr. External Links Bloody Sword: 3050 A.D. on Fictionpress.comCategory:Original Works